warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Decoy
} |info = *Loki creates a holographic decoy that draws enemy fire when deployed. With 400 Shields and 200 Health, the decoy will last for a maximum of 7 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Decoy's shield capacity and total health are not affected by Ability Strength. **Decoy's placeable range is not affected by Ability Range. **Wielding a ( in 's case), the decoy is capable of inflicting an proc that can stagger enemies, a proc that reduces the damage of the target's attacks by 30% for 6 seconds, and a proc that deals a minuscule 1 damage per tick. **Aside from the mentioned status effects, the decoy's shots do not inflict damage. **Decoy duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Deploying a decoy while one is already active will remove the previous decoy from the field. **If enough damage is done to the decoy, it will collapse and disappear. *If aimed at a ceiling or the sky, the decoy will appear directly below the aimed point, allowing it to be placed in higher platforms. *If placed in a position where enemies cannot reach: **Within a few seconds Infested enemies will swap their aggro to another target. **Grineer and Corpus enemies will keep trying to aim at the Decoy until it disappears even if they cannot see or hit it, making it extremely effective if placed in good cover against enemy fire. *Decoy has a tendency to fall through certain props on the map. This means a decoy can be placed on top of something, for example: a pillar, and it will sometimes fall through it, being protected from within the prop. *Decoy's shields regenerate over time. *Has a cast time of ~'0.6' seconds. |augment = |tips = *Enemies will focus on the decoy if it is deployed closer to them than Loki is, allowing Loki to deal heavy damage or escape an area without being targeted. *Decoy's defenses do not increase at higher levels or with Ability Strength, making it very weak at high levels if not placed in cover. * can be used in conjunction with , essentially allowing teleportation to any point where Decoy can be placed. It should be noted that sometimes there is no switch and loki is just teleporting close to decoy, so careful placing is required sometimes. *The hologram blocks lasers from Laser Barriers, allowing passage through when deployed directly on top of them (as they only emit from one side). *Decoy can be used as means to find or lure out hiding enemies. **The copy will only start firing its Lato if there is an enemy close enough to be attracted, but it will not stop firing once all affected enemies are dead. Keep this in mind when using Decoy to scout enemy locations. *Can also be used to hold doors open, which can be useful when the following area is full of enemies, allowing players to engage them from a safer distance. * can put the decoy in the rift, making it completely invincible against enemies not also in the rift, although this eliminates its ability to apply procs on enemies. *Can obtain bonus shielding from Shield Osprey Specters, adding some shielding while increasing the shield recharge rate and delay of the decoy. The Specter will also automatically prioritize targets like Decoy to protect, just like it will prioritize following other specters. Note that the osprey is terribly weak, and the decoy will attract heavy fire, making the possibility of the specter dying quickly much higher. | max = }} See Also * de:Köder es:Señuelo fr:Leurre it:Decoy ru:Приманка Category:Update 7 Category:Loki Category:Warframe Abilities